


in the name of jesus

by bestffwriter



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestffwriter/pseuds/bestffwriter





	in the name of jesus

Jughead is a bit of a slag and got excited so he wanted to kiss bettys armpit but betty said “no jughead my cute little greasy bitch we have to wait until marriage” but betty didn’t want to marry him so he was a horny virgin all his life, the end.


End file.
